Call of the Wild Book 1: Vengeance
by Squidible
Summary: This is the novelization of the Youtube videos by Node. I recommend watching the videos. Three heroes in a barbarian tribe are faced with a threat that has caused mass loss. They seek revenge for what has happened and are ready to kill anyone. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Beast Within

**This is the novelization of the video series 'Dungeons and Dragons' by the Youtube channel Node. I encourage you to watch the videos. This is how I got the feel of DnD. I have a lot of lines because I'm changing character narrating a lot.**

 **Vengeance: Chapter One**

 **Beast Within**

A small forest north of the coast, filled with beasts, and a barbarian tribe. Surrounded by forest, several small huts lay in the forest. It was definitely a beautiful sight to see as the 9 sat around a campfire, some with children, others alone or with wives. Let us venture into the mind of three of these 9 and see what they think.

* * *

Darien the Ranger sat at the campfire, warmth heating his body, as well as the heat of her leaning against him. Myra, his bond, his loved one. Safety. The noises from the woods? Didn't bother him. He used the woods as cover. He looked around at his two companions. They too looked happy with their wives and children.

 _Not planning to impregnate my wife soon._

Darien put his arm around Myra and stared into the fire.

* * *

The fire entranced Nohki, much like his druid magic entranced others. Being a rebellious druid, he had a wife and daughter, both leaning up against. Lily, his love, and Maple, his daughter, both were also entranced by the fire's flare. He saw Darien looking around and smiled, then looked to the tribe champion.

* * *

Bran didn't earn his wife, as most people thought. His sword had been dirtied many times for her, but even though he was a champion when challengers came, he married her for love.

Suddenly, Bran felt a hand on his shoulder. He expected it to be Steve his son. He looked up and saw the tribe elder, covered in rags, exposing his frail bones and skin.

"Today is the day of the hunt. You need to feed our tribe with food. I sense food to the direct north of here. I sensed…an elk, a deer, perhaps more, it is up to you three to hunt down one of these creatures for food, and bring it back to the tribe," said the village elder, gesturing to Nohki, Darien and Bran, who stood up.

* * *

Nohki heard something coming through the trees. Hoofsteps. He looked towards the sound to see a horse-drawn wagon coming into view. The driver pulled on the reins, making the twin horses stop. He hopped out of the wagon, grunting as he hit the ground, and approached them.

Nohki saw Bran reach for his greatsword. He looked back at the driver and saw he wasn't very well built and had a hat upon his head. He looked as if he lived a comfortable life, no worry's, just traveling around in his wagon.

"Ahoy, tribesmen, I come in peace," said the driver, thus putting up his hands.

Nohki approached the wagon. "I bring gifts. I see, I see your worn leathers. I see, I see your low rations. I, I bring gifts. We have a town, a-a burgeoning economy, not too far away. I bring gifts. I do not…want to harm you. I come in peace."

The driver reached into the wagon and brought out a fine suit of scale mail. "Please, take this. Remember it as a token from our society to yours." He looked towards Bran. "Here, you look strong."

Nohki went back to Bran and Darien. They turned around.

"I'm worried. We've never interacted with them. They might be bringing some sort of disease," Bran said. Nohki smiled, remembering the stories of plague he had told Bran from which Bran had learned such caution.

Nohki heard the driver approaching. He turned around. "I will give you the scale mail, 20 steel tipped arrows and as much grain as you want."

"We graciously accept," Nohki said. The driver put down the gifts.

"I bid you farewell," he said. He hopped back onto the wagon and rode off. The elder walked over and inspected the grains.

"Well, this can feed us, but there is great honor in the hunt," he declared.

"I'm up for hunting," Nohki said.

"I usually hunt every day, so, yes," Darien replied.

Nohki looked at Bran, who nodded. His son, Steve, walked up to him.

"Father, are you going hunting?"

"Yes."

"May I come?"

"No."

Steve sighed and walked off. The three gathered on the north side of the camp.

"I can speak with animals," said Nohki, "so I can find a bird and find the location of these animals. Then the hunt will be over."

"You mean like what we do every day?" Darien asked.

"Every day," said Nohki.

Darien grabbed his bow and quiver, along with the new steel tipped arrows, and walked out of camp with Nohki, Bran following behind, after struggling to get the scale mail on.

Soon they encountered a bird flying through the trees. It sat upon a branch not so high up. Nohki grabbed his pendant, a circular piece of wood with a spiral upon it and leaves wrapped around it's outside. He used it to cast a spell to speak with the beasts of the forest.

"What is the biggest four legged animal you have seen today."

"An elk, to the north."

An image of where the elk was was in Nohki's mind. The bird started to fly away. "Wait, did you see anything weird in the forest?" Nohki asked.

"Suck my dick," the bird said, obviously annoyed, and flew even further away.

"There's an elk not too far from here," Nohki said.

"What else did the bird say?" Darien asked.

"Um…nothing."

* * *

Darien saw the elk through the trees. He moved closer, without making a sound. Soon he was only two trees away from it. He looked back and saw Nohki and Bran circling around. He moved closer, into range. He drew his bow, placing an arrow in it.

He took a deep breath and fired. It hit the elk, right in the neck, burrowing itself in there. The elk kicked and bucked, and then fell over. Nohki and Bran appeared by the elk. "Good job!" Bran exclaimed.

* * *

Bran was used to Darien killing something with two shots, and one shot was rare. Then, Bran heard something coming from the south. Heavy breathing. He moved towards the sound. He looked behind a tree and saw a massive bear! Oh god!

"There's a bear!" Bran shouted.

* * *

Darien heard those words. He ran towards the elk and saw it. He had this. With a shot like the one he did to the elk, he was bound to hit it. He loaded his bow, pulled back and fired. The arrow went over the bear, not even close!-and hit the nearest tree.

* * *

Bran ran towards the bear, and sliced at it. He drew a line of blood across it's hide. The bear started to turn toward him and made a roar that shook Bran's bones.

* * *

Nohki took his club and ran at the bear. He hit it in the face, and heard the crack of bone. The bear roared at Nohki and made an attempt to bite him. Nohki jumped back, just as the bear's jaw clamped shut. It slashed at with it's claw and fell short.

* * *

Darien cocked his bow. He wasn't going to be cocky this time. He concentrated and fired, hitting the bear's neck!

* * *

An arrow from Darien's bow hit the bear in the neck. It roared, and Nohki saw a look of sadness come across it's face. It coughed out blood and roared again!

* * *

Bran raised his sword and brought it down on the bear. It's head came clean off, blood spurting everywhere. The rest of the bear's body fell over. Darien ran over.

"Have you ever seen one of your arrows do something like that to a bear?" Bran asked.

"I'm impressed… from that distance…" Darien started.

"Have you ever seen one of your baby arrows do something like that to a bear? You just put holes in it."

"What?" Darien asked.

"Ugh. Have your arrows ever made a bear's head fall clean off like that? Your arrows just put holes in it and ruin that best hide."

"Well, Mr. Bear Slayer, I'm going to go over to the elk and skin it and you can take care of the bear. Big man, big bear."

"Okay. Fair enough."

After they took care of the bear and the elk, they decided to rest. Bran suddenly felt sick, with a sore throat and itchy skin. He started frantically scratching. Agh! It hurt.

"Guys, I have a sore throat and my skin itches."

"Oh no," Nohki said, "You must have mini-pox."

Bran sighed. "This must have to do with the trader we talked to earlier, so everyone at the camp is already exposed. And when we get to the camp, we need to get all the stuff we got from him…away."

While Bran was saying this, Darien was repeating: "I knew we shouldn't have trusted him, I knew we shouldn't have trusted him."

Darien turned to Nohki. "Are you sick?"

"I feel okay."

"I feel fine," Darien said.

"I mean…I feel totally fine…" Nohki started.

"I'm the one wearing the scale mail," Bran said.

"Maybe it was just the mail, but if they, if they put something in the scale mail…"

"The grain," Bran said.

"I'm gonna run back to camp to make sure nobody eats the grain."

"You do that," Darien said.

* * *

Nohki ran back to the village, as fast as he can, panting. His legs were burning.

 _Must get there. Then you can rest._

He reached the camp and saw something unbelievable. In their camp were three soldiers. The soldier furthest from Nohki was over the dead bodies of…Lily…and…Maple. Myra, Steve and Matilda (Bran's Wife) were nowhere to be found. The tribe elder was on the ground, blood, but alive. Bran and Darien came up behind Nohki and gasped.

* * *

 _Where's Myra? She might be alive. I hope._

Darien drew his bow and aimed for the soldier. God, where was Myra? His hands were shaking, and he let loose the arrow. It missed the soldier. The bow string ricocheted back against his hand, cutting it. Argh.

* * *

Bran was angry, but sad. He charged at the soldier over the elder.

 _Knock him into the fire._

Shaken by sadness, Bran missed the soldier, tripped, and fell into the fire. Some of his skin was burned. He grit his teeth.

* * *

Nohki stepped up to behind a tree. He cast a fire spell. A ball of fire appeared in his hand. He took a step forward and hurled it an the soldier everyone had attempted to attack. It hit his cloak.

"AAAAAH!" the soldier screamed. He turned to see Nohki. The others turned as well.

"Oh god," he said.

The soldier over Lily and Maple flicked the blood off his spear. A guard by one of the tents turned towards the tent.

"Help, help!" said a voice from the tent.

The flaming soldier charged towards Nohki. He thrust his spear at him and missed.

* * *

"Myra!" Darien screamed. He knew that voice anywhere. The soldier outside the tent thrust his spear into the tent, trying to kill Myra. His spear got caught on his sleeve and he cut his other arm.

"Faaaaaa," he said. Darien aimed his bow and fired at the soldier. It hit his bloody arm, going through one side and coming out the other. He turned towards Darien, fear resonating in his eyes.

* * *

A soldier was trying to stab Bran, hitting the ashes with horrible aim. Bran got up, jumped out of the fire behind the guard and swung his sword. The burned part caused pain through his body, but the sword did the work. The guard's head flew off, into the fire.

* * *

Nohki took out a knife and slashed the flaming soldier across the chest. Through a slit, blood started spurting out. As he screamed, he thrust his spear at Nohki, missing. Nohki saw the guard by the tent start fleeing, running as fast as he could with his bloody arm.

* * *

 _You're not getting away._

Darien started sprinting after the soldier, not bothering to be silent. After a minute, he saw the guard through the trees. He took his bow and fired at him. Shockingly, the bow hit the guard in the head, which exploded, blood, bones and brain flying everywhere. The body fell and his remnants soaked in his blood.

He turned to the west to see a farm house and a bridge. A wagon went over the bridge. Darien turned around and ran back to camp.

* * *

Bran ran towards the last surviving soldier. He came up behind him and sliced at him. Assorted body parts flew into the nearby tree and over Nohki.

"Agh! Gross! Got in my mouth!" Nohki said. Darien ran back into the camp. Nohki ran over to his wife and child and started crying.

* * *

Darien ran out of the woods and towards the tent he heard his wife. He jumped over one of the dead bodies, and ran into the tent. Myra was alive!

"Myra, you're alive."

"Oh Darien, oh Darien," she said.

"Myra! Did they hurt you?

"No, but they killed everyone else. But they took Matilda and Lil Steve. They took them as slaves. The sergeants took them. Took them to town."

Myra came out of the tent with Darien. Darien ran over to the elder. Blood was splattered over his body and his legs were broken and backwards.

"I'm…I'm dying, Darien," said the elder as Darien kneeled down. "Make me a fire and feed me some poop…uh…food."

Darien chuckled. This was funny, in some way.

"Go to the town, bring back supplies, and help me up."

"Nohki! You need to tend to him. I know you're family's dead, but…"

"I don't give a crap about him. I don't like him!"

"Avenge the tribe. Put Myra and I into hiding," the elder said, "Here, take these." The elder pulled out a scroll of lesser restoration. "For Bran." He also pulled out three healing potions. "For all three of you." He took off a pendant. "I am so wise, because of this medallion. For Nohki."

Nohki walked over. "A medallion of divination," said the elder.

* * *

Nohki, wiping tears from his eyes, took the medallion, and cast the spell. In the back of his mind, he heard "Ask nature a question."

"Where is Bran's family?" Nohki asked.

"Bran's family, once whole, now separated, one near, and one, much further away."

"Bran," Nohki said, turning to him, "You're family has been taken. One is near, and the other is far away."

"Well, will you help me search?"

Nohki started sobbing, as he thought of his dead child.

"Nohki, isn't there a tree you know of?" the elder said.

"Here's the thing…" Nohki started.

"You could put Myra and I in it for a little while you go find Bran's family," the elder said.

"Listen, Darien, real talk," Nohki said.

"What?"

"So I'm fine with putting Myra in my tree, but frankly, I don't like the village elder. He's kind of goofy, and crappy at his job, and I don't like him. You guys are fine though, so I'll put Myra there."

"He's an old man!" Darien exclaimed, "Are you just going to leave him there to die?"

"Death is part of the circle of life."

* * *

The elder started making a strange noise, like whistling. A bird flew overhead and landed next to him, thus regurgitating food into his mouth. It was gross, especially for a human.

"Oh gross!" Darien said.

The elder pet the bird. "I feel better, but my legs are still backwards." He started to move. "Damn you tribesmen! I'm gonna move on my…uh."

As the elder moved, a crack resonated from his legs. He started to gasp for air and needed to be put out of his misery.

"We have no room for him in the tree, and he's well beyond saving," Darien said.

"Well, he's definitely not coming with us to get revenge," Bran said.

"I'm gonna put him out of his misery." Darien grabbed his short sword and was about to bring his sword down when the elder died.

"Well, let's take Myra to the tree," Darien said.

* * *

"My tree." Nohki sighed. He leaned against it. It had been born when he had been born, and he had a spiritual connection with it. The trunk was wide and large enough to fit a person in it. Myra stepped in.

"Quite cozy," she said.

"I bet."

Darien gave Myra the meat from the elk.

"I love you," Darien said and kissed her. Then they walked back to the campsite, tears in all their eyes.

* * *

Darien knelt down next to one of the dead soldiers. He searched it's body and found a scroll. He read it.

 _Your orders are to clear the village of savages in the woods, by either taking them as slaves, or killing them. This is necessary to build more farms._

 _Orville of Quintenshire._

* * *

Nohki carried the body of his wife and daughter and put them down in the woods. He covered them with leaves and dirt, and let his tears wet them to encourage decomposition. He went back to camp, and the three set off into the forest, out for vengeance.

 **Thank you for reading that first chapter. For all of you that are reading my 'Jurassic Island' story, I am running out of ideas for it, so I ask that you give my ideas and I might incorporate them into my story. I hope to upload the next chapter for both these stories soon. R &R.**


	2. Night Blade

**Hey guys, here's the second chapter of the story. Warning: This is really dark, but essential to the story, so don't criticize me. Hope you like it!**

Vengeance: Chapter Two

Night Blade

At the edge of the forest, the farmhouse was easily visible. Nohki, Bran and Darien were crouched down.

"Well, Bran's family is missing, so we should find them," Nohki said.

"Yeah," Bran said.

""Secondly, we should find the leaders of this town and assassinate them. I can turn into a rat and go around town and try to find them or I can go around and talk to animals to try to…"

On the forest side of the wall, a man and a boy were walking, carrying sacks of potatoes.

"Potatoes, I love potatoes!" the child said.

"Well, you know who makes the best potatoes. Your mom."

"I'm gonna shoot them with my bow," Darien whispered.

"No, don't. It'll just make things harder," Nohki whispered back.

"I'm so excited for potatoes tonight. This evening is going to be the best when Mom makes the potato soup."

They walked along the wall and then turned to go through an entrance in the wall.

"I hope the savages never come down from the hills," the boy said.

"Then we'll kill all the savages, son."

"Oh yay father. When I grow up, I want to kill all the savages."

They walked into the farmhouse.

"We'll burn their house down tonight while their sleeping," Nohki said, "I can go to the wall, and throw a little fireball over."

"Ooh magic, I like that," Bran said.

"I'm gonna go find some poisonous herbs in the woods, so we can poison people if we need to," Nohki said.

Nohki walked into the woods and scoured the ground. It didn't take him long to find what he needed. He came back to where Darien and Bran were.

"What did you get?" Darien asked.

"I got Thistle Root, Thorn Root, Black Widow Root, Green Fang Root and Yellow Tang Root."

"Okay, good, let's wait for the cover of night," Darien said.

* * *

Night had fallen. People had gone inside their houses from the farms. There still was some candlelight coming from the farmhouse, but it was a good to do a stealth mission. Darien looked at his fellow tribesmen.

"How do you want to go about this?" Darien asked.

"I like the idea of burning those houses down, but I'd like to sneak up there and look in the windows, just to see if Matilda and Steve are there," said Bran.

"Smart idea," Darien said, nodding, "I'm a pretty stealthy guy."

"If you want to do it for me, I respect that. It would be nice, because I'm pretty big."

"Let's go to the wall."

They snuck over to the wall. Darien's heart was pounding against his chest. The wall wasn't that tall. Sitting on a chair on the wall side of the house was an old man smoking a pipe. The only sound was of the man breathing.

"Okay guys, if you give me 15 minutes, I can transform into a rat, run over the bridge, scope out what kind of buildings are there, and come back," Nohki said.

"Are you sure?" Bran asked in his deep voice, "That's a long way to run as a rat."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"You don't want to check out inside of that house?"

"Look, unless your family is in there, it really doesn't matter. We want to find the people responsible for what happened. They deserve to die first."

"But remember what the medallion told you, that one of my family is near and the other is far."

"Oh, who's? Something movin' over there?" Darien heard the old man say. Darien quickly grabbed an arrow, loaded his bow and aimed. He fired. The old man's eyes widened at the approaching arrow before it his his face. His body fell over off the stool.

Darien jumped over the wall and walked up to the house. The intenseness of the situation made Darien want to hurl. He peered into the window.

* * *

Bran jumped as Nohki turned into a cat. Nohki blinked at Bran and then ran off. Bran looked around, keeping watch for Darien. He heard a door open by a smaller house not far from the one they were by. Bran peered over and saw a young boy come out.

 _Steve!?_

The boy went up to the tree near the house and start pissing on it. Bran looked away.

* * *

Darien leaned on the house, unbeknownst that his bow was sticking over his back. It hit the window. Darien jumped. He had just alerted the house!

A child awoke and sat up. It was the young boy from earlier who wanted his potatoes.

 _I hope he had a nice meal,_ Darien thought.

The boy waved at Darien, smiling. Darien put his finger to his lips. The boy stared at him quizzically, but then nodded. He put his head back down and snuggled up. Darien looked into the window and saw four other beds, all except one occupied. Darien slung the man's body over his shoulder and walked over to the wall. He threw it over the wall.

* * *

Bran walked over to the edge of the wall and saw that the boy was not his son. After he was done pissing, he went back in the house. If only he could find his son!

* * *

Nohki liked being a cat. It was weird though, having four legs. He went into town and ran for the nearest tree. He climbed up it, to the topmost branch and looked around. Before him were the ruins of an old church. On the ground under the ruins, a guard was beating a slave, making him lift heavy crates. Blood seeped out of the marks the lashes of the guards whip made.

Across from the church, right by the tree which Nohki was on, was a bar. Nohki could hear an uproar of laughter. Below him was a wagon, which had a man sitting in the front. It was the merchant! Nohki growled in anger. He wished to turn into a human and murder that bastard.

He sat there calmly, smoking a pipe.

 _He will die first!_ Nohki thought.

* * *

The door of the house opened and out stepped the boy in his nightgown.

"I knew you were real," he whispered, "I knew there was a man who lived in the woods."

Darien put his finger to his lips and ducked down behind the wall.

"Grandpa, he's real…Grandpa?" The boy listened. Darien swallowed. The boy farted. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Afterwards he walked into his house.

Bran snuck over. "Your family wasn't in there, but there were four people."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Totally sure."

"Yes."

"Okay. I trust your judgement."

"Good. They weren't in there, but let's check the other house."

Darien ran up to the fence near the other house. He looked and saw a light on. He hopped over the fence, not making any noise. He snuck over to the house and peeked in. There was some fog on the window. All Darien could see were two lights. He gave up on trying to see more and ran back to Bran. There he saw Nohki, human again, standing next to Bran. Nohki filled Darien in on what he saw.

"Wow, that's crazy," Darien said. Then he turned to Bran. "I couldn't really see anything. I couldn't tell if your family was in there or not."

"I'm going over there anyway," Bran said, "Nohki, wanna come?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

They walked over to the house. Bran peered in. He saw two people. Neither resembled his wife or son. He turned to Nohki and gave him the thumbs up. Darien came up to them.

"Wanna just go in there and murder them."

"Yeah. We could do it all quietly. I can kick that door in."

"That means that our…"

"These aren't enemies, they're children," Darien said, "We can deal with the town, let's just leave these people."

"No, Darien," Nohki said, leaning over towards him, "The children will die too. They all die. We agreed."

Darien swallowed.

"You've never been a father. You don't know what it's like to have your child taken away from you," Bran said.

"They took my child, I'll take theirs."

"Okay. I'll stand watch out here. I'll stand by the fence. Anyone who comes out of that door who isn't you, I'll put them down."

Nohki grabbed the door handle and tried it. It was unlocked.

"Unlocked!" Bran said.

* * *

Nohki leaned in on the door and pushed it open a crack. The door creaked loudly. The people inside didn't wake up. Nohki looked in. Inside were a woman and child, sleeping, along with a chest. Nohki went in, followed by Bran.

"I'll take the child," Bran whispered to Nohki.

They walked up to the beds. The woman opened her eyes, which widened. She took a deep breath, as if to scream. Nohki put his hand over her mouth. She grabbed it, pulled it away, and screamed. Nohki grabbed his weapon and sliced her neck, which started bleeding over the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bran raised his greatsword, ready to bring it down on the boy. The boy's eyes opened and a look of terror spread across his face. Bran brought down his sword and stabbed the boy in the face. Blood splattered all over.

Bran walked over to the chest and opened it. There was only one thing inside, which was a potion of invisibility. He took it.

* * *

Darien was worried after he heard the scream. Was anyone going to hear it? A few seconds later, Bran and Nohki walked out.

"How'd it go?" Darien asked.

"Not perfect, not poorly," Nohki answered.

"I heard a scream."

"That was the mother," Nohki answered.

"I was afraid it was one of you."

Bran raised his eyebrow. Darien made a quiet laugh. "Just kidding. Come on. What'd you get."

"A potion of invisibility," Bran said.

"What? Peasants have these?"

"Probably an heirloom," Nohki said.

"We have another house to hit," Bran said, "The night-the night is _young_!"

Nohki chucked. "The night is young and so are our targets."

Darien looked at them queerly. They both laughed. "Let's go."

They walked up to the other house. "There's a door in the back," Darien said.

Nohki and Bran went to it while Darien went to the other one facing the woods. He grabbed the doorknob and leaned in. It was unlocked and silent. Darien stepped in. He saw Nohki and Bran enter the house.

In the house were five beds. Two were occupied by adult men, one was occupied by a woman, the other by a child, and one was empty. Bran motioned to the grown man he was by, who Darien thought of as the uncle. Darien motioned to the father, which left Nohki was the mother and son.

Nohki shrugged and gestured to the mother and son. They got ready to strike, when Darien noticed the father's eyes open. The father grabbed a sword from under his pillow and moved to strike Darien. He jumped out of his bed. "Aaah! Savages!" he shouted, trying to attack Darien, but missing.

Nohki saw the uncle wake up and grab a whip. "Savages!" he shouted, looking at Nohki. The uncle tried to hit Nohki, but missed, cracking the whip instead. He started to stand up, but Nohki took his short sword and slashed the uncle across the chest.

* * *

Bran saw the uncle awake and ran at him. He stabbed the uncle through the back and out the stomach. Guts flew everything, as did blood. The uncle toppled over and Bran got his first good look at him. The man looked strong and beastly. It was strange Bran was able to kill him so quickly.

* * *

Darien took out both his short swords and stabbed the father. As his blades hit, the father screamed and started bleeding everywhere.

* * *

Nohki ran up to the father and tried to hit him, but missed, swinging above his head.

* * *

The father looked from Darien to Nohki, trying to figure out who to hit, since they were both savages. He finally went for Darien, and fell short.

* * *

Bran noticed the mother and son getting up and backing against the wall, screaming. Bran decided to go for the father. He charged at the father and hit his face with the side of the sword so hard that the father's face caved in. His teeth fell out. More teeth for Bran's necklace!

* * *

Darien turned to the mother and son and charged at them. He stabbed the mother through the shoulder, who screamed, and nicked the kids arm. He held his arm. "The man from my dreams, why are you killing us?"

The mother fell over. The kid looked at her and started screaming. Bran ran over with his sword and cut the kid's head off.

* * *

Bran sighed. He had just cut a kids head off! But they killed his tribe! The adrenaline rushed out of Bran's body and he sighed again.

"Papi?" a muffled voice said. It sounded like Steve! Bran ran outside and noticed a back shed. He ran to it, Nohki and Darien following. Bran kicked in the door and saw Steve standing in there, crying.

"Papi!" Bran was overwhelmed. Tears threatened to roll down his cheeks. Steve ran out and hugged Bran. "They wanted me to work on their farm, and grow all their potatoes for them," he cried.

"Did they purchase you?" Bran asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry son. We put them-They won't be seeing any more sunrises."

"They bought me for 10 gold pieces. Don't let them beat me anymore." He leaned over so that marks could be seen.

 _Already,_ Bran thought, _Only after a few hours._

"Well, we killed the man with the whip."

"They said I would never see you again. They said I would die here."

"Well, they're liars. Your father would aways come back for you. Don't you worry," Bran said.

Nohki turned to Bran, who was hugging his sobbing son against him. "We can send him back to my tree," Nohki said.

"Send him to your tree."

"Yeah. Hey, Lil Steve, you know the way to my tree."

Steve looked at Nohki and nodded.

"I'll go back to the tree. Is anyone else alive?"

"Myra's there," Darien said.

"Where Mommy?" Steve asked.

"Mommy is next on the agenda son, don't you worry."

"I don't know where she went," Steve said.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Bran asked.

"On the wagon, she was on the wagon."

They stayed there for the next half-hour, comforting Steve, and then sent him on his merry way to Nohki's tree. Then they turned towards the town, the next slaughterhouse.

 **Hope you made it through this chapter! The next chapter is dark, but a little less. At least the ending was happy right. Next chapter coming out soon. Note: I still haven't gotten any ideas for Jurassic Island. Leave them in the comments. R &R.**


End file.
